Lapis Lazuli (nose gem)
Lapis Lazuli is a Crystal Gem,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171023328352/ and an original character created by GemCrust. She's currently Perma-Fused with Jasper (navel gem) as Malachite. Appearance Lapis Lazuli has an appearance similar to that of other Lapis Lazulis, as she is tall and slim with large water wings. In her first form her colors are more bright and saturated, however in her second form her colors are more dulled down and less bright. Her skin is blue and she has two blue eyes, no nose (with her gemstone acts as a nose), and undefined lips. Her hair is medium royal blue and is shoulder-length and choppy. Her gemstone is where her nose would be and it is blue in color. Pre-regeneration (debut) She has a color scheme that was more bright, and she wore a very dark blue tank top with a dark blue diamond-like design on it. Her midriff is exposed and she wears a very dark blue flowy skirt with another dark blue diamond-like design, and she is also barefoot. Post-regeneration (current) She now has a color scheme has changed to a duller and more medium toned blue, and her outfit has changed as well. She now wears a medium blue sleeveless dress with darker blue accents and a star-like design on her chest. She has a triangle shaped accent at her waist and hips that is colored in a very dark blue, and the rest of her dress is the same medium blue color as her top, and she is still barefoot. Personality Lapis Lazuli is similar to the canon Lapis, a touch bit moody and to others, she displays an aloof attitude. She can be quite troublesome when angered. She's very clingy to Jasper and tends to always be by her side, often getting jealous whenever she sees another Gem talking or even seemingly close to her, something Jasper has never seemed to notice.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171057810012/ Abilities Lapis Lazuli possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Jasper (back gem), they form Malachite. * When fused with Jasper (navel gem), they form Malachite. Gemology Gemstone Information * Lapis Lazuli, by definition, is a rock primarily composed of lazurite, calcite, and pyrite. * Lapis Lazuli is a birthstone of September, along with Sapphire. It is also assigned to the planet Jupiter. * Lapis Lazuli is considered to be fairly tough, but it is also fairly soft at 5-6 on the Mohs scale. * Lapis Lazuli is considered a stone of truth and friendship. * Lapis Lazuli in crystal healing is associated with intuition, psychic abilities, and astral projection. * Lapis Lazuli can be substituted by dyed jasper. * Lapis Lazuli's chemical formula is Na3Ca(Si3Al3)O12S•CaCO3•FeS2. This is because lapis lazulis are made of: ** Lazurite (Na3Ca(Si3Al3)O12S) ** Calcite (CaCO3) ** Pyrite (FeS2) * Lapis Lazuli were normally associated with power and gods, even being found in statues of gods. This matches with Lapis's overwhelming power as a single Gem who is able to fight three other Gems (one being a fusion) to a standstill even with her own gemstone cracked. * Dreaming of Lapis Lazuli gemstones foretells faithful love, which perfectly aligns with Lapis's interactions with Steven's dreams. * Lapis Lazuli will become damaged when submersed in water, mirroring the destructive Malachite deteriorating at the bottom of the ocean Gemstone Gallery Lapis nose and chest gem.png|Lapis Lazuli with another Lapis Lazuli. Jasper (back gem).png|Lapis Lazuli dancing with Jasper. Nozuli butterflies.PNG|Lapis Lazuli creating some water butterflies. Nozuli & Navesper.png|Lapis Lazuli with Jasper. References Category:Lapis Lazulis Category:Original Characters